


Beautiful Sky

by joeyrz



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Challenge Response, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-02
Updated: 2009-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyrz/pseuds/joeyrz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: for merlinarthurfqf 's QuickType Challenge: April's Bizarre Holidays - April 12 "Look up at the Sky Day"

Merlin scratched his belly absently, one arm thrown casually over his head. The grass was soft, slightly ticklish against his exposed skin and the breeze was blowing languidly, rustling the leaves of the trees surrounding the small clearing. He could barely keep his eyes open to watch the clouds slowly go by.

Besides him, sprawled elegantly on the soft but dry earth, Arthur was snoring slightly, his loose tunic rustling lightly in the wind.

The sky was shockingly blue, the clouds fluffy and white. A few birds could be seen far in the sky. Today’s sky was almost the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen before.

Merlin turned his head towards the sleeping prince and carefully brushed off a couple of leaves that had fallen on his chest. He lowered his hand again, to push back a few unruly locks of blond hair, his touch finishing in a barely there caress over Arthur’s cheek.

The mid-afternoon sky fell short.

end


End file.
